Avec lui
by alicia.anaesia2312
Summary: Severus a fait une erreur il y a 5 ans, saura-t-il y remédier? OS


Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'ai juste un peu joué avec ses personnages.

J'ai utilisé deux chansons pour la fiction en italique dans le texte :

 _Et tu danses avec lui de C. Jérôme_

 _Je vais t'aimer de Michel Sardou_

Le texte n'a pas été corrigé par une personne extérieure, merci de votre compréhension.

Avec lui.

Début POV severus

En ce soir de fête je la vois danser dans ses bras.

 _Tu n'as jamais dansé_ _  
_ _Aussi bien que ce soir_ _  
_ _Je regarde briller_ _  
_ _Tes cheveux blonds dans le noir_

 _Tu n'as jamais souri_ _  
_ _Si tendrement je crois_ _  
_ _Tu es la plus jolie_ _  
_ _Tu ne me regardes pas_ _  
_

Je sais que ce n'est pas sa place mais je n'ai plus rien à dire.

 _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _La tête sur son épaule_ _  
_ _Tu fermes un peu les yeux_ _  
_ _C'est ton plus mauvais rôle_

 _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _Abandonnée, heureuse_ _  
_ _Tu as toute la nuit_ _  
_ _Pour en être amoureuse_

J'ai tout gâché i mois. Elle était là pour moi, elle m'a sauvé et je l'ai rejetée quand elle m'a avoué ses sentiments…

 _Je suis mal dans ma peau_ _  
_ _J'ai envie de partir_ _  
_ _Il y a toujours un slow_ _  
_ _Pour me voler ton sourire_

 _Et tu flirtes avec lui_ _  
_ _Moi, tout seul, dans mon coin_ _  
_ _Je n'sais plus qui je suis_ _  
_ _Je ne me souviens plus de rien_

Quel con ! Vraiment, je l'aime aussi alors pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? par fierté sûrement. Moi, Severus Snape, potionniste trop fier pour son bien, et toi, toi, ma belle Hermione, maîtresse en métamorphose, professeur au collège Poudlard, ma collègue, mon amour caché.

 _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _La tête sur son épaule_ _  
_ _Tu fermes un peu les yeux_ _  
_ _C'est ton plus mauvais rôle_

 _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _Abandonnée, heureuse_ _  
_ _Tu as toute la nuit_ _  
_ _Pour en être amoureuse_

Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler après cette danse, on ne sait jamais.

Fin POV Severus

Justement la musique se termine sur cette pensée.

 _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _Avec lui, lui…_

Les couples se séparent sur ces dernières notes de musique. Hermione se sépare de son fiancé, Ron Weasley. Elle ne l'aime pas comme lui le voudrait mais ils s'en contentent. Hermione s'éloigne de la piste pendant que Ron va parler à leurs anciens camarades. Ce bal pour fêter la fin de la guerre se fait depuis maintenant 5 ans. Elle a maintenant 23 ans, en couple avec un homme qu'elle n'aime que comme un frère. Juste parce que celui qu'elle aime l'a rejetée i ans. Et pourtant elle l'aime toujours autant. Elle le voit dans son coin en train de la regarder. Ils se fixent désormais et sans plus réfléchir se rapproche l'un de l'autre lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson commence…

 _A faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade,_ _  
_ _A faire rougir les putains de la rade,_ _  
_ _A faire crier grâce à tous les échos,_ _  
_ _A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho,_ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer._

Il l'enlace doucement, elle, pose sa tête sur son épaule.

 _A faire flamber des enfers dans tes yeux,_ _  
_ _A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de Dieu,_ _  
_ _A faire dresser tes seins et tous les Saints,_ _  
_ _A faire prier et supplier nos mains,_ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer._

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se regarder, leur corps sont comme synchronisés.

 _Je vais t'aimer_ _  
_ _Comme on ne t'a jamais aimée._ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer_ _  
_ _Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé._ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

Les autres convives s'écartent et ne peuvent s'empêcher de les regarder progressés dans leur danse.

 _Je vais t'aimer_ _  
_ _Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer._

 _Je vais t'aimer_ _  
_ _Comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé._ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

Severus l'écarte un peu de lui et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle voit dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu dire i ans et elle sait qu'elle est enfin à sa place, dans ses bras, dans sa vie, dans son cœur.

 _A faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit,_ _  
_ _A faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour,_ _  
_ _A la passion et jusqu'à la folie,_ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer d'amour._

 _A faire cerner à faire fermer nos yeux,_ _  
_ _A faire souffrir à faire mourir nos corps,_ _  
_ _A faire voler nos âmes aux septièmes cieux,_ _  
_ _A se croire morts et faire l'amour encore,_ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer._

 _Je vais t'aimer_ _  
_ _Comme on ne t'a jamais aimée._ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer_ _  
_ _Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé._ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

 _Je vais t'aimer_ _  
_ _Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer._ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer_ _  
_ _Comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé._ _  
_ _Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._ _  
_

Lorsque raisonne ces dernières notes, il se penche vers elle et luis murmure à l'oreille les dernières paroles de cette chanson. Puis il s'écarte d'elle, s'incline et sors de la grande salle. Elle sait qu'elle doit le suivre mais avant elle se dirige vers Ron. Et sans rien lui dire, elle lui rend sa bague de fiançailles, le regarde dans les yeux et elle sait qu'il a compris.

Hermione sort de la salle et se dirige vers les appartements du maître des potions. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant l'entrée, la porte est entrebâillée, il l'attend. En rentrant dans la pièce, elle le voit debout devant la cheminée, il semble réfléchir. Puis il l'entend fermer la porte et se retourne vers elle…

« Hermione… » souffle-t-il « je… »

« Non Severus, s'il te plait ne t'excuse pas ou ne dis pas que tu regrettes. C'est du passé. » en disant cela, elle s'était approché de lui et se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de son torse.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui comme il rêvait de le faire depuis longtemps.

« Hermione, je sais que j'ai gâché 5 ans de notre vie et j'aimerais me rattraper, dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? »

« Et bien j'ai toujours voulu devenir madame Snape et pouvoir élever des mini severus… » lui dit-elle en riant.

Il rit avec elle et l'embrasse enfin. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite restera entre les deux amants mais ce que je peux confirmer c'est qu'il y a bien désormais une certaine madame Hermione Snape et qu'un certain petit Noah Snape va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.


End file.
